Thoughts of a Tinman
by Ladyfox10
Summary: Just some random story of Cain talking about mainly Glitch and others in his life


This is something that hit me one day in math class. I haven't updated any thing in a long while and I am still looking for an editer. This is in it's raw form and any flames will used to cook with. Mainly the person who sent the flame will be cooked. I own nothing other than the idea for this story. If I did own Tinman, Glitch and Cain would be kissing and hugging all threw the show.

* * *

Glitch is a unique person. When my hat flies off my head for what ever reason he grabs it ans put it on his own head with a grin that just says 'I-have-your-hat-and-I-look-better-in-it-than-you-do'. Which is to say isn't half a lie, the head case dose look good. I just feel like I look better. That not the only thing he takes though. I found more of my cloths in his room than in my own, which looks funny on him because I'm bigger built than he is, the damn scarecrow.

The other thing is that he has a habit of following me nearly every where, and I mean every where. DG called him a puppy for it when I had my rounds to do around the castle one day. I would walk for a little while then stop, walk again and stop again with Glitch right on my tail and in my back a couple of times. DG just happen to watch us as this went on. She said we were adorable. She was lucky that I think of her as my kid, all though, I don't really know what I do if Jeb had said that instead.

But my son is not the point, my point is about Glitch, who is waiting for his brain replacement surgery, and how he has grown on me. It's to the point where I am not looking forward to said surgery. I'm honestly worried that my puppy-syndrome lover is going to be the stiff Queen's Advisor Ambrose again and forget all about me, about us. But you know as long as he is truly happy, I mean that happy, satisfied, nothings missing happiness, then I think I can live with him forgetting me. Glitch, or Ambrose, are worth that.

That what my Adora did for me when I be came a Tinman. She knew that my father was a Tinman and I had wanted to follow in his foot steps despite the dangers that came with the job. She supported me and that why I loved her and Jeb so much. That was a part of my life that I felt at peace with, or I think that the term is. I mean think about it, I had a beautiful wife, a wonderful son and a good job that I had wanted to do since I was a kid. The only down side was when Azkadella tried to take over the O.Z.

You know, it's kind of a funny thing, not the haha funny but strange funny. I was happy before all hell broke lose with the traditional 'family life' and at the end of that hell, after I lost it all that happiness, I found it again in Glitch, a man, after I had lost my wife and son. I think as long as Jeb is okay with the relationship I have with the zipper-head, Adora agrees as well.

You know, I'll never forget the look on Jeb's face when he saw Glitch and I kiss. It's not really a pleasant though, seeing the hurt and betrayal look on his face. I had tried to run after him but Glitch held me back. The things he said to me were among the few smart Glitch moments, for my list it was right after he kicked the Long coats asses about single handedly, seeing how I did get a few punches in.

He said with his soft brown eyes looking in to mine,

"Wait, If you and your son talk now you two are going to fight, seeing how bad your tempers are."

Well I listened to him and waited. Sure enough when my son and I talked later, Jeb told me that he was fine with it, even more so because he was a man. A woman would make him wonder and more worried.

If there is one thing I know about Glitch it's that he loves sweets, more of fruits than cakes though. He rather have a sweet red apple than meat any day. I once saw DG give a basket of red delicious apples one day. Almost have the basket was gone by mid-day when I went to see him later in his room. He tasted like them too so now I can't even eat an apple with out thinking about him, which might get me killed if after the surgery he acts like I still smell as bad as when I was first released from the tin suit.

I know I said earlier that when, I mean if, my Glitch turns to a stranger to me I would just watch him leave, but until that time I will bitch and moan about it because that what Adora did when I became Tinman, what my son did before we talked about my relationship with Glitch and what Ambrose never got the chance to do when they took out half his brain and made Glitch. So for now in this little book of mine that if I found my lover reading again I sting him up by his toes, I will enjoy complaining and sounding like a woman, while in life I enjoy the time I have with the only man I'm in love with or ever love, because really, who couldn't love those big brown innocent eyes?

* * *

Reviews are welcomed. I am hoping to have companion peace to this up some time this week 


End file.
